Code Breaker:The Mysterious Beast
by Mirror-Spectrum
Summary: Code breaker and Naruto in 1 piece read if you want to know the development


A blonde guy was relaxing on the train while he listening through his earphone listening to some music until he saw an absurd scenery that out of places. A bunch of guy melting like a candle that light with fire, he take a quick look to his wristwatch. His wristwatch is special, other than showing time but it's showing temperature too, and it was no more than 34 degrees celcius.

The blonde guy observe his surrounding it seems like no one notice it, weird...a scene with that kind of absurdity level it should be too obvious. In the middle of the melting people standing perfectly fit without the strangeness melting disease touch him, i bet he was the source of all this.

When the blonde guy arrive at the train station he fly (not literally) to the crime scene, but when he arrive there. There was nothing, not even a melting goo or anything. He tried to ask around but he keep get a weird look that tells "are this kid stupid?".He just go straight to his originally destination, school.

"Naruto-kun you look pale" a girl with white eyes staring at the blonde guy shyly  
"Don't worry Hinata, i just got something to think" Naruto wave his hand to dismiss her and lost in thought  
"Wow this is a new one, Baka-ruto thinking about something" a guy with a dog in his head laugh his ass off  
"Don't disturb him Kiba" Hinata scold him, Hinata and Kiba start argue with each other. Naruto still lost his in his pool of thought

Time passed for everyone when they busy with themselves, the lesson going to start.  
Kakashi-Sensei, our teacher walk in and brought a new student. Naruto startle on his chair, the new student was the murderer from back then

"Hmm...guys this is the new students, his name is..." Kakashi lost in his own book and waiting for the new guys introduce himself  
but he kept quiet, there it is an awkward silent. "His name is Shiromata Yuuri, you can sit there" Kakashi-sensei close his book and tell the new guy to sit right in front of Naruto

"Hey man...what exactly are you doing back then" Naruto compiled his courage to ask about earlier  
The new guys still keep silent not giving attention to Naruto  
"Hey i am talking to you" he shake that guy's body  
"I am sorry, i though you are talking to someone else. Because i am a girl not a boy" 'he' claim 'him'self as she  
Naruto startle once more "Are you serious?"  
"I am dead serious just because i like to wear boy's accesories, and everyone mistook me as a boy" Yuuri took out a lollipop and eat it "You could call me Yuuri"  
"Guys...can i have a moment i want to announcement, the new guys isn't exactly a 'he' it was a 'she'" Naruto stand up in front of the classroom announce it  
every student swarming around Yuuri asking some question, even some girl took Yuuri out to bathroom to clarify it.  
"Thanks..i guess, actually i hate to be in center of attention" Yuuri scowl went out from the classroom

Until the school end, Yuuri trying to cut the connection between her and everyone. When the school end Yurri vanish from the class as the bell rang.  
Naruto wandering without certain destination and end up on school's roof, and found Yuuri is there crash down on the floor a sky gazing.  
"Sorry about before" Naruto apologize and sit next to her  
"No sweat" although she already forgive him, but her face still scowling  
"Oh yeah about my first question"  
"Back then? what time you are talking about?" She slightest tilt her head confused  
"Don't play dumb, the time when you melt bunch of people" Naruto stand up piss  
Yuuri change her position to sit "Oh that time, it wasn't me. It was my reincarnate evil twin sister"  
"Don't fucking kidding me"  
"Suits yourself" she shrugged and crash down again  
"i swear to the bottom of this, believe me" Naruto run out from the roof with look of determination in his eyes to stop whatever Yuuri does

-  
**  
Me:I kinda satisfied this for now  
Yuuri: What are you thinking making a character without certain gender.  
Me:Who cares about that, i bet everyone only cares about the stories.  
Yuuri: i'll kill you next time  
me:yeah yeah kill me anytime you want, you know that i can't be killed. Even if i got killed your existence will be in danger.  
Well folks enjoy the Chapter 1 of "Code Breaker: The Mysterious Beast" and Yuuri is my other personality**


End file.
